Delcatty Got Your Tongue (LAoPtS)
Plot On their way to Verdanturf Town, Ash and his friends encounter some construction in the middle of the road. One of the workers kindly points them towards a detour, but when they start to follow it, they fall into a cleverly disguised pitfall trap. Leaping to the edge of the pit, the construction workers reveal themselves as Team Rocket, and try to grab Pikachu with a fishing pole. However James pulls a little too hard, and winds up catching not only Pikachu, but Ash and his friend as well! Free from the pit, Ash calls out Torkoal who begins to battle with Seviper and Cacnea. Trying to help out, May orders her Skitty to attack, but fails when Seviper Tackles it away, causing it to fall into a plume of Torkoal's smoke. Leaping to the rescue, Brock calls out Mudkip, who blows Team Rocket away with a powerful Water Gun attack. Rushing over to her injured Skitty, May realizes that it has lost its voice. Brock suggests they go find a Pokémon Center so after a brief glance at Max's map, they begin to walk towards the nearest city, Foothill Town. Upon arriving, they discover that Foothill Town lacks a Pokémon Center, so May is forced to take Skitty to the next best thing, a Pokémon clinic. At the clinic they meet Dr. Abby, a Pokémon Doctor who specializes in alternative medicine for Pokémon. A quick massage treatment brings Skitty back to its playful self, much to May's relief. Dr. Abby says that she is especially good at treating Skitty since she used to own one herself. Hearing this, May realizes that she is none other than the Legendary Pokémon Coordinator Abby, who won an upstart victory at the Hoenn Grand Festival and earned the Ribbon Cup using her Skitty. Dr. Abby tells May, that after becoming a Top Coordinator, she went on a journey with Skitty. However, after Skitty was seriously injured in a Pokémon battle, she took it to a Pokémon clinic for treatment. Impressed with skill of Dr. Moss, the doctor who had helped her, she decided to stay and learn how to treat Pokémon herself, and was eventually able to become a skilled doctor in her own right. As a reward for her efforts, right before she left to found her own clinic, the Dr. Moss gave her a Moon Stone, which she used to turn her Skitty, nicknamed "Johnny," into a Delcatty. At May's request she invites everybody into her backyard so they can meet Johnny. A short distance away, Team Rocket spies on the "twerps" as they meet Johnny. Meowth suggests that they steal both May's Skitty and Johnny and present them to Giovanni as a gift, since they'd be a complete evolution set. James says that a complete Eevee evolution set would be better, but agrees to help out after Meowth reminds them that there aren't any Eevee nearby. Back in the clinic, Dr. Abby teaches May's Skitty how to juggle using its Double Slap attack to hit balls with its tail. After a bit of practice, May finds that Skitty can juggle up to two balls with her. Suddenly Team Rocket enters in disguise, carrying a heavily bandaged Meowth. They ask Dr. Abby to treat Meowth, and while she's distracted quickly collar both Skitty and Johnny. Their disguise is ruined when Dr. Abby starts to give Meowth a massage, and he accidentally reveals his ability to speak. Fleeing with their stolen Pokémon, Team Rocket begins to fly away in their balloon but are quickly brought back to earth when Johnny blows up their balloon with a Solar Beam. Breaking free from their collars, Skitty and Johnny run back to their Trainers, and begin to battle against Seviper and Cacnea. Easily dodging their attacks, Johnny begins utilizing a variety of elemental moves, such as Thunderbolt, Solar Beam, and Blizzard. When May begins to fight with Skitty, Dr. Abby helps out by showing Skitty how to use Blizzard as well. A double Blizzard attack, combined with a Thunderbolt from Pikachu is enough to send Team Rocket blasting off again. Later, Ash and his friends get back on the road to Verdanturf. Dr. Abby tells May that she should have no troubles as a Coordinator as long as she believes in herself and her Pokémon. Thanking her for her help, May waves goodbye, and the group resume their travels. Major events * May's Skitty learns Blizzard. * Azusa's Skitty, Cadel learns Blizzard. * Cadel evolves into Delcatty.